WWE Raw Week 2-1
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: The Highlight Reels is back !
1. Segment 1

As Raw GM Hulk Hogan got out of his office with his work attire and a donut in strawberry in his hand,he sang in his head. But he's interrupted by WWE Champion Dean Ambrose with his ring attire and his belt around the waist.

"If you have any problems with me,legend,just say it ! "

"I have problems with you : it's about this title. You're too crazy to weild this power around your waist. "

"Didn't you see at WrestleMania what I HAD TO DO to have this title ?!!! "

"I especially see that your mental isn't a mental of champion. You know what,you won : next week,you'll choose someone that YOU HATE and if he wins,he'll have a shot the next week. "

"One day,when I'll be over with this title,I'll be coming for you... BROTHER !! "

Then he left without anymore words. The GM just ate his donut and went out of the camera's sight.


	2. Segment 2

The ring was decorated for the Highlights Reel like in 2004. Chris Jericho was already here and his music was playing in the middle. He wore his suit from the game SvR 2011 and was sitting on one of the three stools placed on the ring. One was just in front of the Jerritron and the others were on the side facing each other. But Jericho put the right one further away from the other one to avoid problems. He was sitting at the middle one. He raised the micro he had in his hand and began to talk :

"Welcome to the best talk show of all the time on Monday Night Raw : the Highlight Reel !!

_Cheers_

Well I really missed this show and I suppose for you too !

_Louder Cheers_

Now... About my guests. They leaded a very intense rivalry. They fighted for years and years and years ! They even confronted each other at the Showcase of the Immortals !! But now they are my guest of tonight ! I would like to welcome my first guest. Former WWE Champion,former World Heavyweight Champion...or should I say... Current World Heavyweight Champion !!"

_Cheers_

The crowd already knew who was gonna to come in the ring. "A canadian patriot ! The Rated-R Superstar : EEEEEEDGE !!! "

His music was played and the champion erupted in the wall of smoke with the title around his waist. He wore a black T-Shirt with the symbol Rated-R on the front,a jean and baskets. He also had a bracelet. He entered in the ring by sliding under the ropes as usual and shook Jericho's hand before to sit on the stool on Jericho's left.

"Thank you so much for coming in my show ! "

"You're welcome Jeri-Cow ! "

"Anyway,could you explain your story with... "your rival" ? "

"Well,"my rival" " both men kept anonymity to tease the spectators. "... thinks he's worthy to be champion. But the fact is I already beat him at WrestleMania... in a Last Man Standing Match... by throwing him from the top of the ladder ! "

"Did you use any chairs ? "

"Of course ! Chairs rock !! "

"Well... "your rival" still wants to be champion ? "

"Yes. He even attacked me last week !! Should we watch this again ?! "

"Normally I would say that we don't have time for this,but I'm in good mood so... why not ! "

The video of Jeff Hardy's attack last week was showed on the titantron.

"It was a cowardy act. He didn't hesitate to wait for you to turn around and rushed !! "

"Yeah ! You know we must admit : years ago,we both acted the same way : attacks on the back,cheating... that proves that Jeff Hardy is like us : a coward and a monster. And also a kazoo hater ! "

_Laugh_

"Well what do you say if... I make him come to the ring ? "

"I think this is gonna be fun. " Edge sighed.

"In that case... WWE Universe !!! Please welcome : another canadian patriot,the master of Xtreme,Edge's rival : Jeff Harrrrdy !!! "

Jeff Hardy's music was launched and the challenger emerged from the corridor with his ring attire in 2009 with a black and white mask like in the video game. He made his signs to make explode the fireworks at his sides then he walked until to arrive in front of the ring. The half of the public cheered him,the other half booed. Then he climbed on the stairs,then on the middle rope and sat on the last stool remaining. He took a micro and Jericho talked :

"Thank you to accept to come in the show despite... the feud you have currently. And thanks too for not having jumped on my other guest without that we have finished the interview. "

"It won't be long ! " answered Jeff in a stern expression and staring at his rival who's looking in his eyes.

"Anyway. The next question is : Do you think you're worthy to be champion ? "

"Why wouldn't I be ?! It's him who's not worthy to be champion ! "

"What about the match at WrestleMania ?!! " Edge protested.

"You didn't beat me last night : you pushed me off the ladder. You escaped me ! "

"If I wanted to escape you,I would just have to leave the building. "

"Indeed. But you,you want to lie to all these people by saying that your victory is a hero act,but in fact,it's just bullshit ! "

Pause

"You're right ! I'm not a hero. I'm a pro wrestler and last night,I risked my life to earn this. " he pointed the title still around his waist.

"You risked your life to earn it ?! I suppose you risked your life to earn Lita ! "

_OHHHHHHHHH_

"After all... she's sexier that your Beth Phoenix-Whatever. "

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_HHH_

Edge felt his anger climb in high altitude. Many seconds later,he quitted his stool and ran to his rival. But the Hardy predicted that move and threw his stool on his face. Edge fell to the ground helpless and Jericho,who wanted to fight,prefered to let them "talk" . Jeff Hardy helped Adam to stand on his feet but kicked him to the gut before to execute the Twist of Fate. Then he picked up a micro on the ground and talked to Chris Jericho who was on the ramp.

"You,I heard what you said to this fucker ! If you think I'm a coward,get rid of all of this trash in the ring,come join me and gimme the proof that I'm indeed a coward. "

_YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !_

Jericho heard the crowd,thought for seconds then answered : "You know what,Jeff ? You got your match !!! "

_Louder cheers !_


	3. Signature Moves

**Chris Jericho : **

Signature : Lionsault

Enzuiguri

Finisher : Cobebreaker (Double Knee Facebreaker)

Liontamer (Elevated Boston Crab with one knee on the head)

Walls of Jericho (High Angle Boston Crab)

**Jeff Hardy : **Signature : Alley Oop Facebuster

Whisper in the Wind (Corkscrew Diving Heel Kick)

Finishers : Twist of Fate (Twisting three-quarter cutter) or stunner (rare)

Swanton Bomb


	4. Match 1

The WWE Personal cleaned the ring and took off all the elements from the Highlight Reel. Then both competitors and the referee positioned themselves while medical staff brought Edge in backstage with the WH Title.

The match began and the two men locked up and each one tried to push further in vain. At the end,Jericho cornered Hardy on the turnbuckle,the referee separated them but,as he was bend over and looking to the mat,Jeff Hardy took the occasion to Eye Poke his opponent.

_OHHHHHHH_

"What a low blow coming from Jeff Hardy !! " said Jerry Lawler shocked.

Jeff Hardy ran to his opponent and executed his finisher before to try the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

"Obviously it's the beginning of the match ! " commented Michael Cole.

Then he climbed on the top rope and did a Leg Drop before to execute a Neck Snap. He then took his leg but Jericho pushed him on the mat. Jeff got back up but is welcomed by an One-Handed Bulldog. He then got him up and executed a Suplex. Then he kicked him on the gut before to chain with a middle kick on the torso. He took the arm and tried the Anaconda Vice. But Hardy strangled him with his left leg and reversed the grapple into a Powerbomb Clutch but Chris Jericho made him fly over his body. Then he went to the apron and waited the good moment. Then he executed a Springboard Missile Dropkick and hit his opponent on the torso.

"What a move ! " said Renee Young.

Then he climbed on the middle rope his back facing Jeff Hardy,but this one came back to conscious and took him in a Electric Chair before to turn him around and execute the Alley Oop Facebuster. Then he taunted and waited for his opponent to get back up. He kicked the gut and was ready for the Twist of Fate,but as his back was turned on Jericho,this one executed a School Boy but instead of doing the pin,he quickly grabbed both leg and executed the Liontamer perfectly. He held the grapple as Jeff Hardy suffered hardly trying to escape in vain with his back crooked up. Many seconds later,he managed to rearrange himself on the back and took Jericho on a Small Package. Obviously he kicked out and Jeff ran to the outside to rest. The crowd booed him as he did the tour of the ring and came back inside. Jericho blamed him and ordered him to come get him but Hardy decided to leave. Jericho hit him on the back and threw him on the apron. Then he went for the Triangle Dropkick on the turnbuckle but Jeff Hardy caught him and grabbed his right leg. Jericho fell on the back and Jeff hurried up,climbed on the top rope and executed another Leg Drop. He stomped him many time before to get him up and execute a Gourdbuster. He did a Scoop Leg Drop on the neck and did the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

He took his leg,spreaded them and did his Leg Drop to the gut. Jericho went on a sitting position and Hardy ran to the rope to execute the dropkick... only to fly just over his victim. Chris Jericho ran to the corner and recovered while Jeff Hardy recovered on his own.

Hardy ran for him but Jericho propulsed him at the other side of the ropes but his opponent elbowed him in the face,making him walk in the middle of the ring. Then he climbed on the top rope and was gonna to jump but Jericho predicted his attempt and jumped in the air for the Codebreaker. But the fact is... Jeff Hardy didn't jump from the turnbuckle. Instead he climbed down on the apron,then on the ground and went to the exit. The crowd booed him but Jericho ran to the ropes and executed a Vaulting Body Press. Jeff Hardy was lying on the ramp and Jericho brought him back in the ring. He chained with a Lionsault but Hardy intercepted him with his knees. His opponent rolled on the side and Jeff tried the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

Then he climbed on the turnbuckle his back turned on his opponent and executed the Whisper in the Wind before to try the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

Jeff Hardy took the time to breath,looked at the top corner and decided to climb on it for the Swanton Bomb. He jumped for the move... but Jericho dodged it and Jeff crashed his back on the mat. He did his pose while he waited for his opponent to recover before to execute the Codebreaker. Then he went for the pin.

1...2...3 !

Jericho got back up and celebrated his victory before to go back to the locker room.


	5. Signature Moves 2

**The Bar : Sheamus : **

Signature : One-Handed Backbreaker

White Noise (Over the Shoulder Piledriver)

Finishers : Brogue Kick (Bicycle Kick)

High Cross (Crucifix Falling Powerbomb)

**Cesaro : **Signature : Sharpshooter

Triple (or more) Gutwrench Suplex

Finisher : Very European Uppercut (Pop-Up European Uppercut)

Neutralizer (Belly to back Facebuster with the arms between the legs)

Tag Finisher : White Noise/Springboard Elbow Combo

**Luke Gallows : **Signature : Fireman's Carry Flapjack

Punches on the opponent on the turnbuckle and Throat Thrust

Finisher : Choke Bomb

Chokeslam

**Karl Anderson :** Signature : Running Single Leg Front Dropkick

Spinning Spinebuster

Finishers : Gun Stun (Jumping Cutter of Fireman's Carry Cutter)

Tag Finisher : Magic Killer


	6. Match 2

"The following contest is a Tag Team match. The Bludgeon Brothers are banished from the ringside. Making their way to the ring,from Dublin,Ireland and Lucerne,Switzerland,with a combined weight of 499 pounds,Sheamus and Cesaro : The Bar !! "

The champions arrived on the ramp as the crowd wanted to touch Cesaro. This one only gave his glasses to a young girl then joined his co-worker inside the ring. They gave their titles to the referee and took off their skirts,jackets and T-Shirt. Then their opponents began their entrance. "And their opponents,from by way of Tokyo,Japan,with a combined weight of 505 pounds : Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson.

"Last time they were gonna to confront the champions,they were savagely attacked by the Bludgeon Brothers ! Hopefully they are banished from the ringside. " said Michael Cole.

"I would have appreciated a good brawl and settlement !! " said happily Jerry Lawler.

"Don't be like that Jerry. It always ends bad. " said Renee Young.

Indeed,the two wrestlers looked behind them to find the Bludgeon Brothers,but not a soul of both of them had been found. They went to the ring and posed before to decide in Rock-Paper-Scissors who was gonna to begin. Gallows lost so Anderson began. Sheamus only said to Cesaro if he wanted to begin. Cesaro let him begin first.

Karl and Sheamus began the match by locking up each other then Cesaro threw him to the ropes and punched him before to chain the European Uppercuts. The referee counted him.

1...2...3...

He stopped and did an Irish Whip but he's countered and ran to the other side before to be taken into a Back Body Drop. His back crashed on the solid mat. Then Anderson tried to get him up but Cesaro gave him a solid headbutt before to execute a Reverse Atomic Drop and swept him on the mat to execute the Cesaro Swing. But Karl pushed him and tagged with Gallows.

Gallows took Cesaro but Sheamus wanted to enter. He put one leg at the other side of the ropes. The referee saw it and berated Sheamus. But he didn't see Cesaro's Low Blow. Then he went to tag with Sheamus but Karl tried to enter only to be interrupted by the referee. Sheamus did a Double Axe Handle on Luke's back before to chain with a Gutwrench Suplex. He rested then before to continue by stomping his helpless opponent. Then he did a Sleeper Hold and tried to make him sleep.

But Luke got back up easily and smashed his gut. But the Celtic Warrior smashed him on the mat before to tag with Cesaro and take him in a Back Suplex Clutch. Cesaro crashed him with his diving elbow drop. Then they tagged again and Sheamus ran to the ropes... only to be dragged to the outside by Karl Anderson. The referee warned him while Cesaro took a kendo stick and smashed Gallows's head with it. Then he threw it to the outside and attacked Anderson while he talked to the referee. Then he executed the Neutralizer on Luke and chained with the pin.

1...2... 3 !

The Bar took back their title and fled to the backstage in order to avoid their challengers.


	7. Segment 3

The Road Warriors were eating in the buffet. They had hamburgers,hot dogs,and nachos. The crowd in the arena laughed seeing the duo through the titantron. But the fun was over when the Bludgeon Brothers arrived face to face.

"You said you are The Road Warrior,one of the legendary tag teams evers ?!! " Harper began.

"Well next week,we'll show you that,after we beat you up,you'll be just rumors !! " finished Rowan.

Animal and Hawk attacked the Bludgeon Brothers and Animal threw Harper on the table buffet while Hawk threw Rowan on the Vince McMahon's painting sticked to the wall. Then they got out of the room while the Bludgeon Brothers stayed on the ground,unconscious.


	8. Signature Moves 3

**Sasha Banks : **

Signature :

Bankrupt (Cross-Arm Neckbreaker)

Diving Double Knee Drop

Finisher : Bank Statement (Backstabber and Crossface)

Backstabber

**Becky Lynch : **Signature :

Bex-Plex (Exploder Suplex)

Four-Leg Clover (Reverse Figure Four Leglock)

Finishers :

Dis-Arm-Her (Seated Fujiwara Armbar. Can be executed in a Suplex Clutch)

Manhandle Slam (Pumphandle Uranage)


	9. Match 3

"The following contest in set for one fall. Making her way to the ring... " Lilian Garcia began before that Adam Jordan appeared next to her and took his micro.

"Ladies and gentlemen... " he began. "Making her way to the ring,from Dublin,Ireland,with a height of 5'6" and a weight of 135 pounds... Seth Rollins's girlfriend : Becky Lynch !!! " Then he burst out laughing while Becky Lynch,on the arena with her wrestling attire,stared at him with boredom. Then Adam whispered to Lilian : " Sorry I really wanted to do that !! "

Lynch entered the ring under the ropes and taunted with her title which was around his waist and now in her arm.

She waited her opponent by stretching her arms untile Sasha Banks's song played. The crowd exploded in cheers as she arrived in her ring attire with her shiny jacket,her jewels and her sunglasses. Adam Jones availed of her entrance to disappear in the backstage in order to go back home.

"And her opponent... " Lilian continued having her micro back. " From Boston,Massachusetts,with a weight of 114 pounds,the Boss : Sasha Banks !! "

Becky Lynch took the micro from Lilian's hand (again) and talked to Sasha who was now on the apron.

" You may be the Boss,but I'm the Man. And the Man can beat up every other men in his path. Even the Boss ! "

Lilian then cried : " Can't you have your own micro,bitch ?!! "

Becky heard what she said but turned to Banks and continued to speak : " I can beat up everyone in this building ! And I'll prove it... now ! "

She suddently attacked Lilian Garcia,put her down on the ground and did the Dis-Arm-Her. She was at three seconds from breaking her arm that the referees arrived to separate her before it was too late.

Then she returned to the ring and both women were ready to begin the match.

The bell rang and both women locked up before that Becky kicked Sasha's gut with her knee before to throw her and punch her on the turnbuckle. The referee made the count. Arrived at 2,she stopped but Banks punched her to the face. Becky wanted to kick her ass but Sasha tackled her on the mat and punched her. But she protected herself with her forearms. The Boss then climbed on the corner but the champion pushed her violently on the ground in the ringside. She went to the top rope and waited the good timing. Sasha Banks landed on her right shoulder but was perfectly able to continue the fight. She got back up... but was surprised by Lynch's Cross Body. Both women were KO. The referee made the count.

1...2...3...4...

During that time,Becky smashed Sasha's head on the commentator table and brought her in the ring.

"Hopefully I'm next to the ramp instead of the ring. I couldn't affort another heart attack. " Said Jerry Lawler who had an heart attack in 2012.

Becky taunted the crowd who cheered her and some tapped on her hands. Then she got back to the ring before the sixth count and attacked Banks. She decided to crash her right arm with her leg. She continued to do some moves on her arms until she did the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

She decided to rest on the turnbuckle before to take her in a Powerbomb Clutch,but she went between her legs and tripped her,making her land on her face. She tried to get up,but was received into Sasha Banks's Running Double Knee Attack. Then she got her up and executed a Snap Suplex. She rested and helped herself with the ropes.

"She's giving all she has... wait she's climbing the top rope. " Michael Cole got interrupted.

Indeed she was on the top rope and ready to jump anytime. She saw Becky Lynch was up and landed on her in a Diving Double Knee Drop.

"Whaou what a move ! " commented Cole.

She got the occasion with the oversell of the move to quickly grab Becky's legs and take her intl the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

She kicked out ! Sasha fell on the mat and rested for a time. She woke up and was ready to finish this. She took her opponent for the Bank Statement but when she was jumping backward,Becky resisted,took her legs and executed with success her Four-Legged Clover. Sasha suffered and had difficulties to go for the ropes. Becky maintained the grapple for a long time. But suddently she stopped and ran to the ropes to the side of the titantron. She saw Zelina Vega coming to the apron. The crowd booed her. Becky ordered her to come in the ring to settle things but Zelina made her understand that she only wanted to watch the match. The referee came to arrange things and make continue the match but Sasha took the occasion to push him on Becky Lynch. He fell unconscious on the mat. She chained with a Low Blow and the Bankrupt. She covered her for the pin and Zelina came to do the fast three counts. Sasha Banks is satisfied of her victory and went for the locker rooms.

"And the winner of this match : Sasha Banks !! " Said Adam Jordan who was asked to come back to replace Lilian Garcia.

Zelina asked for a micro and said to her future opponent while heading for the ringside : "I hope you're not too sad ! Because at Payback,I'll take to you your championship and I'll make you really sad when I'll celebrate my victory with the company of your boyfriend Seth Rollins. Well if he isn't crashed down by Samoa Joe sunday. "

Becky has heard enough to be in deep anger. She ran to the ramp to catch Zelina and send her barrages of punches. But the Latina fought back and both women punched each other before to be separated by referees with the help of Hulk Hogan and Adam Jordan. They escorted Zelina into the backstage while they kept the champion on the ramp.


	10. Signature Moves 4

**Drew McIntyre** : Signature :

Over the Shoulder Piledriver

Headbutt

Finishers : Claymore (Running Single Leg Front Dropkick)

Future Shock (Double Arm Bodyscissors DDT)

**Heath Slater : **Signatures : Jumping Reverse STO

Lifting Reverse DDT

Finishers : Sleeper Slam

Jumping Neckbreaker

Lifting Impaler DDT


	11. Match 4

Drew McIntyre was walking in direction of the arena but is stopped by Jinder Mahal.

"At Payback,the 3MB will clash ! " he said. "Except for... Heath Slater. But anyway,all I wanted to say is that I'm gonna to be the survivor of this war. "

McIntyre stared at him,said nothing and went for his next match.

Slater was already on his ring ready for the action. Then it was Drew's turn to do his entrance. The crowd cheered him as he arrived with his long jacket.

"And his opponent,from Ayr,Scotland,with a weight of 254 pounds,the Scottish Bulldozer : Drew McIntyre !!! " Adam Jordan was presentating him,still replacing Lilian since the last match.

Drew arrived on the apron and stared at Heath Slater. Slater began to be scared of him and went against the ropes.

Then Drew entered,took off his jacket and pressed himself against the turnbuckle. The referee made ring the bell and the match began.

Heath stepped in front of McIntyre and extended his hand to shake Drew's. They shook their hands but as Heath was parting away,Drew kept holding his hand and smiled before to headbutt him. Then he threw him to the ringside,joined him and kicked him on the upper body. He took him in a Fireman's Carry and executed a Press Drop behind him on the apron. They came back to the ring and Drew dragged him by the arm and crashed his back with his elbow. Then he executed a Deadlift Gutwrench Suplex before to run to the ropes and crash his torso with his back. Then he did a Short-Arm Clostheline and took him in a Sleeper Hold. Heath Slater freed himself from the move and Irish Whipped him to the rope but received unfortunately a Shoulder Block. Drew dragged him to the turnbuckle and wanted to execute a Super Samoan Drop. But in the final step,Heath smashes him in the head with the elbow,got down to the mat and executed a Elevated German Suplex. McIntyre flew until the middle of the ring and landed on his torso. Heath came back to conscious and smashed his back with the elbow. He tried a Suplex but Drew McIntyre was too heavy to be carried. He tried a Falling Slam but Drew smashed his head with the elbow and did a Scoop Slam. Then he carried him into a Fireman's Carry in order to execute the Over the Shoulder Piledriver. Then he went to the corner to taunt his opponent for the Claymore. Heath was up and McIntyre ran to him but Slater executed a Jumping Neckbreaker Drop and tried the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

Slater couldn't believe it. He got back up and was ready to finish it and jumped behind him. But McIntyre did a Back Headbutt and put him down. Then he ran to the ropes and executed the Claymore before to finish with the pin.

1...2... 3 !

McIntyre won the match and raised his arms for victory. But he's surprised by Jinder Mahal who grabbed him in the Cobra Clutch for his finisher. But Drew learned something from last week and did a Snapmare to Mahal before to finish him with the Future Shock. Then,satisfued by what he did,he returned to backstage.


	12. Signature Moves 5

**Samoa Joe : **

Signature : German Suplex/Dragon Suplex/Straight-Arm Suplex Combo

Hip Attack and Enzuigiri

Finishers : Coquina Clutch (Rear Naked Choke)

Suplex Buster (Jumping Vertical Suplex)


	13. Match 5

"The following contest is set for one fall. Approching the ring,from Huntington Beach,California,with a weight of 282 pounds : Samoa Joe !! "

Samoa Joe approched the ring with his towel around his neck. He entered and did his regular pose while grabbing the towel. He then waited for his opponent and then Adam Jordan's theme was played. Jordan was a man of business and all he cared was the popularity and the money. That explained his titantron. He arrived at the scene,stooped there and crossed his arms to be impressive. Then he walked to the ring and climbed directly on the apron before to jump to the top rope and raise his arms in a X form to the crowd who kept cheering him. He tried to shake Samoa Joe's hand,but he refused.

The referee made ring the bell and the match began.

Both men locked up and Joe blocked him on the corner. The referee separated them but Adam headbutt his opponent before to climb to the middle rope. But Joe caught him and tried the Muscle Buster.

"I thought this move was banned !! " said Cole.

Joe was putting his body on his shoulders but Adam escaped behind him and hit the Neckbreaker. Then he did a Leg Drop and another one,and another before to climb to the top rope his back on his victim and he hit the Moonsault. Only to crashed himself on the mat. Samoa Joe escaped in the middle of the ring and got back up. He took him on a German Suplex,but as he launched behind him while he fell on the back,Adam miraculously landed on both feet and executed quickly a Shining Wizard. Samoa Joe's head knocked on the middle turnbuckle without any harm and Jordan ran to him into a Turnbuckle Dropkick to the torso.

"He crashed him on the corner with both feet ! " commented Jerry Lawler.

Joe rolled yards away from the buckle and Jordan,in full energy,chained with a Rebound Turnbuckle Middle Rope Moonsault and successed the move. He dragged him for the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

He took him on a Sleeper Hold but,as the referee checked the corner,the samoan eye poked his opponent to free himself and exited the ring. Jordan ran to the ropes and executed a Vaulting Body Press. Both men were down to the ringside and Adam was the first one standing.

1...2...3...

He helped Joe to come back to the ring,joined him and did the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

He ran to the ropes but Joe was now on the torso and made him pass on him before that he intercepted him with a Uranage Slam. Then he did a Senton before to punch him to the face. He dragged at the outside of the ring and ran to the ropes for his Suicide Dive Forearm Smash. He successed and his opponent is KO. He thred him in the ring and did tje pin.

1...2... Kickout !

Samoa Joe took time to breath and rest. Then he threw him to the corner to do multiple chops. Adam's became red the more he hit. Then he did a Irish Whip but Adam Jordan caught himself on the corner,elevated his legs in the air and landed on the apron. Joe rushed to him but he dodged and did a Step-Up Enzuigiri. Joe was stunned in the middle of the ring. Adam prepared himself for the next move and jumped on the top rope before to fly in the air... only to be caught in another Uranage. But he countered the move : he took his head around his right arm and executed the Bodyscissors Front Facelock. Joe was still standing in the middle of the ring but was weaker the most the time passes. But suddently,Adam decided to change into a Triangle Choke. He did the change and tried to choke Joe. His knees fell to the ground but he didn't give up. The Co-GM of SD thought that he was gonna to pass out,the crowd too. But everybody was surprised when they saw Joe take his opponent in a Powerbomb. He crashed him to the ground and the referee made the count-out.

1...2...

But Samoa Joe cancelled the count and did his Modified Boston Crab.

"A beautiful moveset by both men . " Renee said.

Adam thought he was gonna to give up because he really suffered. But many seconds later,he tripped Samoa Joe and took his right leg to do an Ankle Lock. Joe suffered and wanted to go for the ropes and Adam tried his best to retain him. But he managed to grab the bottom rope and the referee obliged the High Flyer to drop the leg. Joe suddently kicked his leg and he fell on his gut. Then he pulled him in the middle of the ring and executed the Coquina Clutch. Adam resisted during many seconds but he finished by falling asleep. The referee made ring the bell to signal Samoa Joe's victory. He dragged Adam to the backstage and Joe celebrated his victory. But the celebration is ruined by Seth Rolling grabbing his right arm from behind and executing the Ripcord Knee. Then he stared at him before to leave the ring.


	14. Segment 4

Roman Reigns's theme was played and the Big Dog arrived under the boos of the crowd. He got use of that reaction. He entered in the ring a micro in his hand,he waited the crowd to get ready to listen to him and finally began to talk :

"How you're doing Memphis ?! "

_YOU SUCK ! YOU SUCK ! YOU SUCK ! YOU SUCK !_

"I see that I still didn't please you enough !! But I know someone who won't make you happy anymore ! Triple H ! "

_ROMAN SUCKS ! TRIPLE H ! ROMAN SUCKS ! TRIPLE H !_

"AH ! I see that you changed of side ! Well in that case you're all for the COO S.O.B. "

_BOOOO ! YOU SUCK !..._

"I got it ! I got it ! In two weeks,at Extreme Rules,your "national hero" will fall in front of the Big Dog. I'm not a good guy,and I'm not a bad guy ! "

_BOOOOOOOO ! BAD GUY ! BAD GUY !..._

"I'm just the guy who'll kick Triple H's ass !!! Adam Jordan said it himself : 405 800 people will watch me kick Hunter's ass in live !!!

_BOOOOOOOOOO !_

"He thinks he can get me like three years ago when he dragged me onto a sea of blood. He thinks he know how to beat ! But at the end : he never beat me ! "

_BOOOOOOOO !_

"Keep booing me if that makes you happy but the fact is here in front of you : Hunter Hearst Helmsley never beat Roman Reigns the Guy,the Big Dog. He's crash talking about cerebral assassinating opponents but at the end he finishes his match in the tomb. Even if he already became world champion,that doesn't make him the King of Kings. John Cena is better than him ! "

_CHEERS_

"He's the only one who beat the Nature Boy Ric Flair. Speaking of him,Flair chose the worst leader to side with. Hopefully he's not here tonight,'cause I would have kicked his ass too to him ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOO_

"Hunter isn't very protective to his close friends. Ric Flair got busted by Batista,Shawn Michaels got his arm broken by Brock Candy Ass Lesnar and I can't count all the time that his bitch Steph has been wrecked ! "

_OHHHHHHHH !_

"The best memory of her that I have was when I speared her at WrestleMania. To tell you the truth : I did it willingly ! And another thing : if he can't protect his friends,that means he can't protect... his children ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_VERY LOUD CHEERS_

Triple H's theme was played and the crowd was very happy to see him. The Game arrived without his vest of work and headed to the ring. Roman went to see him and both men began the savage brawl. They launch to each other barrels of punches and Roman threw Hunter on the LED of the apron. But he came back and punched him to the face before to tackle him on the ground. They continued fighting on the ground before that half of the locker room came to separate them. They kept Reigns to distance but he manage to tear apart Triple H's shirt. This one was almost shirtless and tried to pass through the superstars in vain. Roman was kept in distance in the ring and taunted Triple H and told him to come there. Triple was dragged to the locker room. The show ends on the carnage of the brawl and the crowd yelling : _LET THEM FIGHT !_


End file.
